meredunfandomcom-20200215-history
After Fan Lin, At Korserrin's Hideout
Back in Round Town, the party has a decision to make. The party is back in the streets of Round Town surrounded by nothing but the sounds of a sleeping city in the darkness of the early morning. The voice of the mysterious Fan Lin still echoing in their ears. The cold, mysterious fog that transported them back to this realm from distant Daeannea has lifted, and only small wisps still cling to their clothes and weapons. The weight of the news that that they have all received presses heavily on their minds, but as Round Town has rematerialized around them, the reality of the previous adventure takes precedence. To some of them, a cold-blooded murder is nothing new; to others, seeing Baron Tornashe’s innards splattered all over the walls of his bedroom has left an impression. Despite the gravity of the past hour, the need to press on crystalizes, and they head back towards the hideout where they were sheltered by Korserrin and his merry band. Nerisora is the first to speak. “These city streets confuse me; I cannot navigate when the stones are silenced by the commotion of… all this civilization,” she declares with an equal measure of contempt and frustration. “Oh, I hadn’t noticed that,” chimes Ryze. “I thought stones were always silent.” He shrugs and continues walking along, seemingly oblivious to what anyone else is thinking. “Have you not heard it? Hm, there is so much that I don’t understand about city people. One day, I will show you the land of my people, and you will hear the wilderness sing,” she responds. The rest of you can hear nostalgia in her voice, and it lends her speech a poetic quality that you have not heard from her before. Scourge charges ahead with the same air of indignation that has already come to be expected. “I remember the way. There is no excuse for forgetting an escape route,” she spits. “It’s dangerous.” They follow Scourge's lead through the dark streets back in the direction of Korserrin’s makeshift headquarters. As they approach the nondescript building, it is predictably dark and silent. Scourge motions to the rest of them to hang back and stay out of sight. “We don’t know who we can trust,” she explains. Whether out of agreement or resignation, the rest of them agree to stay a few yards behind. Levi attempts to strike up a conversation with Kelsier while they wait for Scourge to return. “You know, the Leviathan have a saying,” he begins… Some minutes pass, and Scourge returns with news. “The building is empty,” she announces. “That green rat said he’d be here.” “No matter,” Kelsier responds. “I’m sure he had business elsewhere. Regardless, this is where the road has led, and we need to get our bearings.” Scourge scowls at him, and he flashes an attempt at a disarming grin. It is… ineffective. Scourge visibly swallows a retort in a presumed effort to be friendly and agrees. “We’ll need to keep watch if we’re going to stay here.” She takes a seat on the floor facing the front door. Levi sits facing a window, deeming this to be the other tactical position in the room. Kelsier sits across from Scourge, and Ryze climbs onto a small table and crosses his legs. Nerisora draws herself up proudly. “Alright then, where do we go from here?” Ryze looks anxious on the table surveying the room quickly and repetitively. After gathering his thoughts, he begins to speak, "I may have some guidance on our current situation. The reason that Kelsier and I are on this adventure to begin with was to seek out the final chapter. This group resides in Fort Abner. I have no idea what will happen when we reach them, however I have faith in Selira and the monastery. I also think we should make haste and leave as soon as possible. As much as I would enjoy seeing Fauna again, I would rather not end up on the gallows." Levi nods in agreement and says nothing. He wasn't just sent here to find Gunther, who has many aliases including Rimmer von Taintenstein and Sir Bumfinger. It is his new brothers (and sisters) with which he'd like to spend his time, and the recent freewheeling adventure has been given him a lift. He was to seek out allies of the empire who can be of service to the last of the Leviathan Horde, and these new friends surely have the fight in them to have been proud Leviathans warriors, even if they're not scaled (nobody's perfect). Besides, if the people Kelsier and Ryze's seek are as important and they are described, perhaps they know of or are themselves allies of the older order of the Leviathan Horde. Fort Abner sounds important enough, and Levi looks forward to advancing the efforts of his most mysterious yet clearly noble friends. Kelsier especially seems most likable to Levi, even if his powers appear to be from some minor god of a heathen pantheon. His power source is most mysterious, surely the ancestors have heard of this Pelor guy. Nerisora, still standing tall and proud, makes a quick, sideways glance to Scourge, sitting in front of the door. Nerisora lowers her head, her eyes on the floor in front of her, so briefly that most would probably not notice, before raising her chin again. Addressing the room: "It seems that we are to be brothers and sisters, and I must confess that I had little trust in you before this moment of reflection. You are strong and regal fighters, who have done no less for me than the people of my tribe." She hesitates, and in a smaller voice, avoiding the eye contact of all, states "Thank you." She quickly resumes "As for where we go next, I am happy to take a journey that appears to have been planned well. I agree with Ryze, it is ideal that we leave quickly. While Tornashe is gone, his followers may come looking for us." Having said her piece, Nerisora decides to take a seat, perhaps an arms length from Scourge. She turns to her and says, very quietly so that the others may not hear: "I should perhaps thank you most of all, for your help when we were captive." She gets up quickly and retreats to a far wall of the room, where she can still hear conversation, but is perhaps not so close to her new found friends. Placing her hand in her pocket, she pulls out a stone and gently rolls it between her fingers. Thinking to herself: This journey should be exciting, but I do hope to let my tribe know that I am safe. That will come in time. They are not expecting me back for quite some time as it is. This group has certainly proven themselves to be worthy of my trust thus far. How strange to have known the outside world for so short a time, and to find members of such usually hostile and barbaric races that seem to be similar to my people in strength and character. Perhaps the most surprising is Levi. To find a Dragonborn, with their "all the world is at my feet" attitude, who is so willing to help others. I suppose it is natural that Ryze and Kelsier put me at such ease, given their choice of occupation. Kelsier, perhaps, was the first to gain my trust, having brought me back from the very brink of death. Scourge is another story. I respect her and must learn from her. She is obviously much more than the petty thief I met for the first in the marketplace. I am almost ashamed, and certainly alarmed, to have lain my trust with this group so quickly. Perhaps it will pay off. Scourge sits puzzled with an obvious look of confusion on her face... she regrets ever picking the cat-woman's pocket and yet she is thankful to Scourge. Had she been more aware in picking a target, she wouldn't be involved in some magic wielding goddess and her delusions. Although, (glancing over her shoulder) Nerisora is a great fighter and perhaps a good partner for as long as Scourge has need of her. She maintains her watch on the door and occasionally perches and stiffens as if "peaking her ears" like an animal would upon hearing a strange noise. Her companions are... surprising. She hasn't had much faith in anyone, much less outsiders, and especially not a priest. But recent events lead her to believe that she's gotten mixed up with something and it's not likely to end easily. Unless... she uses this knowledge to her advantage... there may be profit in it. Scourge lets out an audible sigh. She turns to Ryze, "It seems we're all stuck together for the time being. If you're traveling to Fort Abner, I have some contacts there." She nods at Nerisora and returns her focus to the door. Since returning to the streets of round town, Kelsier has once or twice reached up to feel the markings on the back of his neck when he thinks no one is looking. He is clearly trying not to show his uncertainty about what has happened to him. With his distracted thoughts, however, he doesn't pay as much attention to Levi's long-winded speeches as usual (which, to begin with, can only be called attentive when compared to how others react). Not sure Levi noticed. Once sitting down in the room he takes out his holy symbol and stares at it while listening as each person speaks their thoughts, occasionally looking up to glance at Ryze and to watch when Nerisora moves next to Scourge and when Scourge sighs and talks. Finally, casually putting away his holy symbol, he speaks up: "It seems our bearings were not so difficult to find. I agree our best move is to get out of town quickly, and the clearest place to go next is Fort Abner to complete Ryze's mission and see what your (looking at Scourge) contacts offer." (Thinking: there is just so much we don't know). With a smile he looks around at everyone and asks, "Shall we leave a note and head out now?" Despite having suggested they stay here to discuss their plans, he now seems to have decided that it has been long enough and is eager to be moving again. Levi stands. "Time moves quickly in fateful days. Let us not wait no longer." NeriSora replies, "That sounds like a good plan. Let's move." Previous (The Mysterious Realm) Next (The Hollow Harpy) Category:event